


Grave Digging

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: post movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "Sal,he told me that I would have found my brother here. It has to mean something.”“Of course it does – it means that we’re about to open up a coffin that contains his decomposing body."Debbie and Lou look for answer when, on the street, people start making questions about Danny Ocean's death...





	Grave Digging

As she and Debbie stood before Danny’s grave, crowbars in hands, Lou bit her lips, grimacing.

“This is a bad idea.” She repeated, for the hundredth timesince they had broken into the cemetery late at night.

“Well, I don’t care.” Debbie inhaled, deeply, unable to take her eyes from the golden inscription – her brother’s name, his birth and death dates, and, as coolly as possible, she rhythmically hit the crowbar against her palm – as the precision, the rhythm, could somehow bring her peace- help her getting all the answers she was looking for. “Lou, someone’s looking for my brother, and Sal… he told me that I would have found him here. It _has_ to mean something.”

“Of course it does – that we’re about to open up a coffin with a decomposing body, and the smell will never, ever leave our clothes. We’ll have to _burn_ them – and I’m quite fond of these shoes here.” 

Debbie turned to her longtime friend, and chuckled. “Well, if you are so sure that we’ll just find his body, what are you even doing here?” It was a rhetorical question – they both knew the answer. Lou was there because, just like Debbie, just like Tess and Rusty, they didn’t believe Denny to be truly gone. 

And if they were to discover the truth, if was there, from his grave, that they had to begin searching for answers. 

Lou sighed, putting her crowbar at work. “I’m just humoring you.” She stated, deadpan, without looking at Debbie. 

Jumping at each and every sound, the two women went at work, and they busied themselves with disinterring Danny’s presumed grave. After what felt like an eternity, as the white marble sheet lied on their feet and they were covered by fine translucent powder, the two women looked at their handiwork – here it was, the mahogany rich coffin, a testament to a man who had loved too much Vegas for his own good. 

They took off, one by one, the golden nails, and then, slowly, gulping, they lifted the cover of the sarcophagus. 

Debbie just chuckled, while Lou rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to say it.”

“Nah, that’s okay – the important thing is that we all know that I’ve been right all along.” She took the Rubik cube that has been where her brother has been supposed to, and exanimated it as she passed it from hand to hand. It wasn’t the classic toy that one could find in the average toy store – it had some sort of images on that, seemingly from an old-looking map or some decoration in an old book. 

Debbie went to work at solving it, her hands quick and precise. When she was done, she heard a click, and a secret compartment inside the toy was revealed to them. She chuckled, eyeing the thing in her hands as it was a treasure- and in a manner of speaking, it was. 

“So, brother we are thou?” 


End file.
